Unexpected
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: "You're the only person I trust with this task Missandei" Her eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe what her Queen is asking of her. "You will lay with Jon and conceive the heir to Westeros." Missandei suddenly felt sick to her stomach.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I've been wanting to write this story for awhile but never got around to writing it until now.

Missandei is one of my favorites. At first I thought why not Sansa and Jon but then I noticed there isn't many Missandei stories so I was like why not.

Pairings: Missandei/Jon Jon/Sansa(slightly) Jon/Dany Grey Worm/Missandei.

Rated M: Strong sexual content

Summary: "You're the only person I trust with this task Missandei" Her eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe what her Queen is asking of her. "You will lay with Jon and conceive the heir to Westeros." Missandei suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"This is the only way!"

"How can you say that Daenerys? She's my sister—"

"She's your cousin—"

"And you're my aunt!l Jon replied threw gritted teeth.

The dragon Queen simply glared at him. She sighed with a small shake of her head. She understood this was hard for him to grasp but this was the only way to insure an Heir to the throne.

"You know I cannot have children Jon...we've tried and I have failed you..." her voice shaking, fighting back tears. Jon made a motion to grab at her, she shook her head and took several steps back, gathering her thoughts. Two years passed since the final war against the Night King. It was a hard war, many lives were lost, half of Westeros destroyed by the army of the dead. The Night king was defeated. Daenerys didn't believe in Gods but that day she thanked both the old and new God when Jon pierced the Night King's heart. It was after his defeat the dragon Queen took her rightful place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. There was no one left to Challenge her reign.

Even now the Kingdom was still rebuilding from its loss. Some were still in shock at the realization of the dead coming to life. And right now she knew the Kingdom needed a heir to preserve the peace she fought so hard for.

"This is the only way Jon..."

Jon frowned deeply. "I will not lay with Sansa, Daenerys!" This time when he reached for her she didn't pull away. "We will keep trying until we have a child Dany."

She wanted to believe him but she knew her body would no longer conceive a child. She lost two already. The first stillborn—her son. He looked so much like Jon with his dark hair. She cried begging he'd open his eyes so she could see him, nothing he laid still and dead in her arms. The second most recent, didn't make it berely passed her second month before a miscarriage.

Unconsciously, she rested her hand on her now flat stomach. "Sansa is high born she is worthy of this task."

Jon shook his head her in disbelief. 'Sansa has been through enough I will not put her through that again. I will not dishonor nor humiliate her—"

"—I am your Queen!—"

"—And I am your King—" he spat back equally as frustrated.

She glared at him with a heated expression. Rage in her eyes.

There was a few who knew of Jon's true lineage. It's was difficult for Jon to come to terms he was actually a Targaryen—the rightful heir to the throne. All his life all he wanted to be was a Stark. It felt someone came and knocked the wind right out of him with this trust. Finding out the man whom he called father lied to protect him. Even now learning the truth he still refused to take the throne, all he wanted to do was rule the north.

And then there was Daenerys, the woman he love who happened to also be his aunt. He clearly remember having to hold on to Sam when he realized they're related. However, no amount of truth would have kept him away from her. Jon was drawn to hen like a moth to a light.

"If not Sansa who then Jon..." she said softly having calm down. Arguing would get them nowhere and knowing Jon he was as stubborn as her Dragons.

"The Kingdom doesn't need an heir now what it needs is its Queen..."

Suddenly, as if she been struck grabbed the front of Jon black leather shirt.

"Missandei!" She exclaimed!

"What?" He replied confused.

"She's the only person I can trust with this task—the only one I fully trust."

Jon stared at her dumbfounded. She possibly couldn't be serious?

"Do you hear yourself? You're suggesting I lay with another woman to produce an heir?" He grasp her shoulders and shook her slightly, desperately wanting to shake some sense into her.

The dragon Queen pushes back from him, back straight chin up. "You swore you would serve me, as your Queen my word is law. I will hear no more disagreements on this matter Jon. You will lay with Missandei to produce an heir. Our bloodline will continue to rule Westeros as it is alway meant to be." Her voice was blunt and cold leaving no room to argue.

If it were possible Jon's jaw would have been on the floor. Daenerys kept her composure understand his hard glare and tried not to flinch when he clenched his jaw, fist balled up at his sides.

"If that is what your wish my Queen..." His tone cold as Winter.

She made no move to stop him when he swiftly brushed passed her slamming the door in the process.

Daenerys let out a deep breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. Her eyes were shut tightly, desperately holding back her tears but to no avail.

Jon was furious his blood boiling like dragon fire. He wanted to punch something. If he were a dragon he'd be breathing fire right now. He stalked away aimlessly in the dimly lit hallway in the red keep. Jon was now convinced Daenerys is going mad, in her greif suggest insanity. He would never lay with no other woman but her. It hurt him when he lost both of his children. No words could explain the hurt he felt. But to suggest he create another child with another women just for the sake of the kingdom. To hell with Kings landing to hell with the south!

Somehow, Jon found himself walking towards the balcony at the end of the many halls in the red keep. Jon froze mid step suddenly realizing who was standing there, back turnt looking over the sea.

As if sensing eyes on her Missandei turned to face him, surprised expression on her face, quickly she recovered with a small smile.

"Your grace..." she greeted in a soft tone with a slightly bow of her head.

Jon stared at her as if for the time. She wore a light blue silk sleeveless dress that crossed at the neck. She dark curly hair hang slightly passed her shoulders.

Jon nodded slightly. Not entirely sure what to say to her. He was in her company many times and this was the first he felt nervous and unease.

"Your grace you look flushed...are you unwell?" She said looking at him with confused and concerned eyes.

Jon shook his head. "No...I'm alright..." He replied. "Why are you up at this hour, the whole castle is asleep..?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

She blinked, caught off guard by the quick question. "I like to come here when I can't sleep?"

Jon noticed the change in her tone but said nothing. It didn't take much to realize she was most likely thinking about Grey Worm.

"I did not mean to disturb you—"

"—of course not your grace."

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Jon quickly looked away. "Good night lady Missandei..." Jon said a little too quickly.

Missandei watches as he turn and leaves. The sound of his shoes slowly fading.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. But no flames, because I will clap back at your ass. Anyways until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think Im mad?"

It was a simple question that required a very simple answer. Yes would have been the correct answer but the safe answer, that would keep him from the infamous Targaryen wrath...was no. Tyrion, who slightly hesitated, not sure how to answer, stood from his chair in the Queen's chamber, walked to the small round table and poured himself a glass of wine.

Slowly drinking the thick red liquid Tyrion took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"No not entirely..." Tyrion said with a quick side glance at Daenerys. Her expression was blank as she sat patiently waiting the rest of his response. Tyrion held in his sigh of relief when she didn't explode in a fit of dragon rage. Tyrion completely turned to face her. "I don't think your idea is completely mad...but it does present a lot of complications..."He sat his cup of wine down and slowly moved closer to the Queen.

"Complications?..." She said with a raised brow.

"Yes...even if Missandei agreed to this and she gave birth to a child—how would you explain the way the child looks? Missandei doesn't exactly look like _you and I."_ He said with raised eye brows to further prove his point.

 _"_ The Targaryen genes are strong—"

"—And yet Jon has black hair and Stark eyes.."

"The child would have Stark features, still of royal blood—"

"—You know that is not what I mean Daenerys." He said having reached over taking her hand into his. Tyrion's tone was soft when he spoke again. "What if the child doesn't have any Stark features—looks exactly like Missandei. The child would be bastard. None of the remaining noble houses would allow that."

"I meant what I said, I will break the wheel—no other noble house will sit on the Iron Throne but a Targaryen. I will not allow the peace I created to be destroyed. _A bastard_ Is a Targaryen may I remind you, King of the North—"

"Yes but this child would not be Jon." He said trying to reason with her. Her temper was beginning to rear its ugly head. "Missandei is your dearest friend, do you believe she would give up _her_ child?"

"I cannot have another child..." She replied with a hard tone.

"You must try again my Queen...when you're ready—"

"I've lost four sons Tyrion." Daenerys said her eyes locked firmly on the imp. "All taken from me."

Tyrion was quite then. He would not pretend to understand her grief but he was her hand. His duty to her was to advised her with reality and truth. To keep her from going mad.

"A Targaryen will sit on the Throne and continue the peace you have fought for...A child from you my Queen and no one else."

A silence fell over them like a thick blanket. Tyrion was almost scared to breathe. The Dragon Queen wasn't exactly rational when her temper flared. After another brief moment Daenerys shoulders slumped slightly.

"I thank you for your Council my lord."

Tyrion knew that was his que to leave. He squeezed her hand once more before leaving.

There was another moment of silence as Daenerys ponders over what Tyrion said. He had a point. There would be too many complications. What if the child wasn't of dragon blood? Couldn't command a dragon? What if the child resembles Missandei more?

Daenerys shook her head her over active thoughts too much. There once was a point in time she thought herself untouchable—a God. The mother of Dragon—breaker of chains—the unburnt! Every obstacle that came before her she conquered with ease. Every enemy she burnt!

However, when Viserion died she knew at that moment she could be hurt—that something out there was greater than her. It terrified her greatly. That she mother of dragons was afraid?! unconsciously her had went to her bare shoulder although the scar barely visible it still left in impacting impression on her.

Daenerys couldn't remember that last time she actually saw her own blood. She almost forgot what it looked like.

The fight against the Night king was like a slap to her person. She almost thought herself mighty it was as if everything around her was crumbling. She wasn't as strong as she thought herself to be.

And the one thing her physical body was designed to do it couldn't!

What good is a Queen if she cannot bare children?!

* * *

It was never hard to find Jon he was always where the people were. He understood the common folk in a way Daenerys never could. Maybe because he was treated like a commoner most of his life by the late Lady Stark. If lady Stark could see him now she'd be rolling in her grave. Tyrion chuckled slightly, catching the attention of Jon.

He gently ushered the person he was conversing with away.

"Tyrion..."

"Lord Stark!" Tyrion greeted eagerly. "May we speak in private?"

Jon knew by the look on his face it was serious. He nodded and ushered him into a empty hallway away from prying eyes.

"Our Queen needs you." His voice was filled with urgency.

"Did she put you up to this?"

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "I'm her hand not lap dog" he said with a snort.

Jon simply raised a brow.

"I know what she plans for you and Missandei—"

"—I refuse to partake her in her plan—" His voice jaded.

"And I completely agree and thats why I tried talking her out of it!" If Jon was surprised Tyrion said nothing "That's why I need you to continue to talk her out of it. Daenerys still has enemies who at the slightly opportunity wouldn't hesitate to take the throne from her. The only Targaryen child that would sit on the throne will be from you and her! Missandei cannot carry this child, if anyone were to find out of the Queens plans, Missandei and the child life would be in danger!" Tyrion exclaimed.

Jon for a second stood taking everything in before speaking. "You of all people know how stubborn she can be.." he said with a heavy sigh.

"You must try Jon...she feels like she has failed you somehow."

Jon stood in shock at his words. Daenerys could never fail him. Didn't she know that?!

* * *

Im sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with my personal life. I want to explain this chapter a bit. I'm not trying to make Dany seem weak, I'm trying to make this realistic in her emotions. Before knowing about the Nigt king, Dany basically was top dog. She deafeated every enemy, had a large army can't be hurt by fire and three fucking dragons. I would be feeling myself too if I were her. But then here comes the Night king. He did the one thing no one could do..kill her dragon. You can imagine the wake up call Dany got! And having to fight an army of the undead that would leave anyone scarred mentally. Anyways that's all. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave review. Oh and shout out to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite. I appreciate y'all. Much love!


End file.
